


Torn between obsession and hate, for the mess that you made me make

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Gaslighting, God I really do not know what the HELL this is, Mental Instability, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Paranoia, Roxanne's world view, Unhealthy Relationships, Warped Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: A bit of my interpretation of Roxannes thought process, reasoning, and point of view.





	Torn between obsession and hate, for the mess that you made me make

Roxanne imagines that in a different world, pretending wouldn’t be necessary. 

In a different world, perhaps she would know her true self, if that self existed here at some point, its been gone for too long. She's a soulless body at this point.

But she can pretend, take in the world around her and shaping to fit where she sees a space. She  _ wants _ , she  _ needs _ to find some way to justify her own existence. Making a mark is necessary, being important to someone is essential.

She knows she's a monster, at the very least self aware enough to know that she  _ should _ cry when those who keep her close die. Is aware that it is wrong to let people bleed out and get ripped to shreds when she is in a position to help. And that it is worse to arrange for her comrades deaths.But cannot help but hunger for and take up the emptiness they leave behind.

Uranus barely lasted before she was over.Neideen always told her she was stuck in her own head. Elizabeth had been the most terrifying, seeing right through her like a veil but never saying anything outright. For each warrior she had found cracks in the mold, and wiggled her way in.

Cassandra should hold no more importance than her other stepping stones. Cassandra should’ve been  _ done _ with by now. But Cassandra is nothing like the others. Everytime she thinks she understands her, she changes, she grows and the world shifts around her. Its beyond infuriating, and somehow endearing.

She wonders, blood running cold, if perhaps the others had been the same. Whether they had always changed and shifted but she hadn’t noticed. Did she, without thinking about it, toss them away as soon as they changed?

No. Surely Cassandra was an exception, a novelty. One that she cannot afford to leave standing.

Either way, Roxanne sighs as she feels a familiar aura make its way through the halls of the Organization towards her. Ablaze with vengeance. She nods to the warrior in the next to her and a few brief yoki pulses signal the other warriors to ready their weapons.

It looks as though pretending won’t be necessary for much longer.

  
  



End file.
